Sidestories of wandering Teru
by Karikumik
Summary: So. Let there be tiny(?) sidestories of my oc- Teru. And how she reacts towards other characters. Teru is a traveller, who gets along with others unless they annoy her. Little to none violence, because of her lazy nature.


Tiny sidestories of Teru. Chapter 1 – Konoha and the Main.

As the sun sets, we see a mysterious -cough- short -cough- female ninja calmly walking along the road to Konoha.

The character we see, is Teru. She is not from Konoha. SHe has walked for a week or so. We can see,

that she is tired as she slept several days ago. As she enters the village, people are walking in streets.

Teru doesn't like people that much. She decided to find a place where to sleep. She had to fnd one before it gets too dark.

Or else she's blind. She cannot see in dark. But it's not like she sees well in daylight. As she searches, someone knocks

on her shoulder. Teru sensed a stanger, she turned around. Sakura was here.

" I see you're not local here, kid. What are you doing here?" she asked

Teru looked at her, her look was angry, since she hates being called a kid. Her looks are in her twenties, but the height..

She managed to hold the annoyance back and answered in a dull voice: " I am just a traveller here, could you tell me

where I can sleep?"

Sakura, who did notice her tired face did understand that she was utterly tired of walking, she sighed: You can sleep in my place, stranger"

Teru snickered: " You don't even know me, why you should let me rest in your place?"

"Because you are tired and quite trustingm I see it with the eyes"

Teru was surprised, she felt peaceful, but didn't smile. "Okay" she ansvered.

" Follow me" and she was walking away.

Teru followed Sakura. She was really grateful of how nice Sakura was. Teru herself is trying to be as nice as she can be.

Teru couldn't sleep, she stood up and sat on the ground, looking out of the window. She didn't see a thing.

" God, how I hate this."

She does suffer from insomia.

When the sun rised and Sakura appeared again, she saw Teru sitting on the floor and staring in front of her.

" You didn't get any sleep?"

"Well, I could for a few hours" Teru mumbled "What can I do for you"

" I'll show you the villag-"

"No thanks" Teru stood up "I have been here for ten years ago"

"Then you don't know our new Hokage-, oh wait- I have to get the mission!, Teru, could you help me?"

Teru looked at her: " Well, it depends on what mission it is"

Sakura : "You can also meet my and, what's your name? I am Haruno Sakura"

"Call me Teru."

And they both went to the office, where the Hokage was there. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi already were there.

" Saaakura, you were late" yelled Naruto. He looked at Teru, a short girl.

" Only for a few minutes you dumbass!" Sakura glared at Naruto angrily.

Kakashi was talking to Tsunade about the mission.

Teru was looking around the room, she cought Naruto's stare.

" Kid, what are you staring at?!" Teru had the angry look.

He yelled back: „ HEEEY, I'm not a kid, midget"

Teru, who was barely holding back her annoyance: „ If you would know who I am, then"

" Are they always like that?" Sai was thinking

" HEY YOU," that was Tsunade.

Teru catched Tsunade's eye.

"Come here." Teru walked to her table " Yeah?"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Konoha? You don't wear the headband."

Teru whispered to herself "Humans.." In a louder voice: " I am just a traveller passing by. And I am too lazy to wear it"

" Kunoichi and shinobi must wear a headband somewhere" Tsunade's voice was serious.

" But it's near me"

"Show me"

Teru untied the bowish thingie on her right pocket, revealing the headband, showed Tsunade"

"So far... " Tsunade thought " How the Fifth Mizukage is, then-"

" CAN WE GET THE MISSION NOW?" It was Naruto's voice.

Tsunade sighed: "Okay, I'll give you that-" She realised that Teru dissappeared. She just sighed in relief. Cause nobody had any idea of what

she was capable to do. But if she would- then there were people who would stop.

Teru just wandered off the village. She also earned Sakura's dislike, because she rudely disappeared.


End file.
